


Show Me What You Got, Space Boy

by Caeseria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Galra Keith (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), Keith is smitten, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance is super excited about it, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, keith's alien cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: While collecting water on a dead alien world, Keith's Galra DNA begins to surface, and not in the way he expected.  Fortunately, he's got Lance with him, who is determined to enthusiastically help him through his Galra sexual awakening. Now all he's gotta do is explain about his alien dick before Lance gets handsy.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 360





	Show Me What You Got, Space Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keefskneef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefskneef/gifts).



> Heyyyyyyyyyy. I'm writing again! Easing back into it, so sorry if I'm a little rusty. 
> 
> This is a gift for keefskneef, who won a gift fic from me for Julance (*nervous laughter since it's now... December*) on the DWDK server on discord.
> 
> Hope you like it!! I tried to pack as much of your requests into this as I could, so I hope you enjoy the story! <3

There's a buzz under Keith's skin and it's not fading. It's been there since he and Lance landed on this unnamed planet a few hours ago. They're here looking for a reliable H2O source to refill the castleship's tanks, and while this planet doesn't have H2O, it has something remarkably similar. 

The planet is long dead – confirmed by Coran and Pidge – and a weblum has been seen in the area. 

So. Now it's a race against time to decide which broken continent they're going to pull the water from before the planet-devouring weblum destroys it all.

The sky reminds Keith of Daibazaal – or pictures he's seen of it before its destruction. The horizon hangs low to the ground, bulky and disquieting. The sky is a little more fuchsia than red, but casts a ruddy weak glow across everything. 

Lance is pulling a sample of the 'water', and his blue paladin armour looks almost pink in the perpetual half-light. Keith watches him dip a gloved hand into the liquid, and it clings silkily to the fabric for just a moment too long, like it wants to caress Lance's hand, curl around his fingers.

The buzz under Keith's skin electrifies, and he can feel his breathing kick up. The buzz slides down his spine and settles, heavy, in his gut. His teeth start to ache. 

Lance is beautiful, eyes wide with wonder and delight as he kneels on the surface of this dead, dusty planet, reaches out to it with an innocence that thrills Keith. This is what they should have been; explorers, eyes open without judgement to the glory that is the universe and all the strange things it holds. Instead they are soldiers; but also what wonders awaits them now on the fringes of the universe? Things they've never seen, never imagined?

Keith almost feels giddy with the possibilities suddenly, feels like that maybe Slav was on to something with all his different, alternate realities. Keith can feel something pulling at him, rearranging his worldview, and yet Lance is, as always, a steady presence the whole time. A fixed point in his focus, kneeling on an ancient sandy shore that is countless billions of years old, holding hands with a clingy, vast ocean of pseudo-H2O.

_Guardian of the Water._

The Blue paladin, indeed. Keith has never felt this much affection and desire for anyone like he does for Lance.

"Hey, Keith, we should get a sample of this back up to the pod so we can test it." Lance glances up at Keith, a joyous smile on his face. He twists his hand, swishing the H2O in his palm before it rolls off the side, splashing back onto the dusty ground. In the white light from Lance's helmet, the H2O's true color shows; a refreshing, glittery blue-green that's not overcast by the fuschia that stains the horizon.

Keith lets out a huff of a laugh, body fizzing with something inside, something he can't quite name. "Is all water everywhere in the universe in the blue-green spectrum, do you think?" he asks.

Lance's eyes go round in excitement as he looks down and contemplates it, hand on his knee where he's crouched down. He sweeps his other hand through the H2O, watching it eddy and cling to his suit. "That's a good question," he says, glancing up sideways, eyes alight with mischief. "Hey, what do you think this water feels like on bare skin? I mean, it's clingy, and feels silky through my glove. I bet it feels like… um…" Lance looks up at Keith, mouth quirked teasingly. "I bet it feels super-tingly. It's slightly warm, as well. Maybe like lube." He winks.

And just like that the fizz under Keith's skin becomes a raging conflagration, roaring through his veins. He thinks for a moment he blacks out; he can hear Lance calling his name, a firm hand under his elbow, and then an arm around his waist. He goes weightless for a few minutes, doesn't know what's going on, but suddenly they're back in the pod and then Lance is kneeling next to Keith, who's lying sprawled on the floor.

" _Keith_? Keith, come on buddy, I need you to wake up." 

He feels a none-too-gentle love tap against his cheek, and blinks his eyes open again with some effort. There's bright white, sterile light above him, tinged with the ever-present blue of the castleship. Lance hovers over him, expression tight and worried, hair mussed from where he must have pulled off his helmet. "What happened?" he croaks.

Lance lets out a relieved sigh and reaches out, laying his wrist on Keith's forehead, like he's checking his temperature. Keith blinks again, head hurting. The light is bright – too bright. "Lance, can you – turn the lights down, please?"

"Sure?" Lance sounds puzzled, but he does as Keith asks, getting to his feet and walking over to a panel in the wall. The lights dim down to something much lower, more private and close. The white fades almost completely until they are surrounded in pale, warm blue light, womb-like and safe. 

"Thanks," Keith says, dropping his head back down in relief. "What's going on? Did I pass out? I feel weird, like, tingly all over."

Lance leans over, puts a hand on Keith's side, just below where his chest armour starts. It makes Keith's stomach flutter, warm and excited. It does _things_ to him, oh my god.

"Um, well, you sort of blacked out? One minute we were talking and then next you just," Lance clears his throat, like it makes him uncomfortable talking about it, "you just crumpled to the ground. I scooped you up and used the booster rockets in my jet pack to get us back to the landing pod. Coran's got us on standby on the surface until we know what happened to you and what caused it."

Keith pushes himself up on an elbow. Lance's hand slides along his side, fingers tightening reflexively against his flight suit as he moves.

"Do you think I'm sick?" Keith asks. "Did someth – "

"Paladins?! Lance, is Number Two awake yet?" Coran's voice slashes through the beginnings of Keith's question, and he frowns. Coran's voice is caustic and loud, and it hurts Keith's ears, which suddenly seem sensitive to sound. 

Lance is watching him, eyes pinched with worry. He doesn't take his eyes off Keith, just sort of speaks into the ether. Coran must be able to hear them through the castle-to-pod communications system. "He's awake, Coran. I haven't had a chance to explain anything yet," he adds, offering Keith a worried smile. He strokes his hand up Keith's side again, and Keith pushes himself upright, until they are sitting facing each other, and Keith is within Lance's embrace at last. 

This is where he wants to be – with his boyfriend; it soothes the itch under his skin. If he leans forward, he can scent Lance. The pod is full of Lance's scent, heady and addictive. He's used to it, always faint on his clothes, in his bedroom when they cuddle together during downtimes and in the evenings, but now, now it's overwhelming. He can't quite decide what it reminds him of; something alien but familiar, something earth-like but different. Light but musky. Deep like too much vanilla, sticky and sweet suddenly. Addictive. He falls into Lance's shoulder, nuzzles up under his collarbone, dragging his open mouth along the edge of Lance's flight suit where the fabric meets the warm skin on his neck. _Fuck_ , if he could only get at Lance's skin properly, taste him with no barriers between them.

"Um, Keith?" Lance pats him on the back to get his attention. "Keith? Coran, I don't think Keith is well," Lance says hesitantly.

"Keith's perfectly fine I think, apart from the fact he's running a temperature," Coran says, enigmatically vague as usual. "That should burn off soon."

"What's our ETA to liftoff?"

Keith isn't really paying attention to the conversation; he's working at the latch of Lance's chest armour, trying to get it undone. He really, _really_ needs to scent Lance properly; it's the only thing that's going to settle the itch under his skin. 

"-eith? Keith, babe, what are you doing?" Lance pulls back a little. 

"Getting your armour off?" Keith says. He raises an eyebrow like this is obvious and he shouldn't have to explain himself. "I need to scent you properly."

Lance moves his hand from around Keith's back and places it over Keith's sternum, nudging him back gently until Keith's forced to look at Lance, scowling. "Uhbuhbuhbuh," Lance interrupts when Keith tries to speak. "Nope, you get none of this until we know what's going on." He gestures at himself with his hand, like _'this'_ is Lance; Keith's personal smorgasbord. It's an apt description; Keith wants to devour Lance _alive_ , the need sudden and furious. And yet, he's an adult. He's got it together – mostly. He can keep his needs to himself until they know what the hell is going on. Right? Right.

He's just gonna have to pace himself, breathe through it.

_Fuck._

"Okay," he begins, taking a sharp inhale and letting it out smoothly. Patience yields focus. "Someone please explain what the fuck is going on."

"Right," Coran says. Keith winces, Coran's voice shrill, a little too loud. 

"Okay, so…" Lance begins. His voice is soothing, Keith thinks, not hard and sharp like Coran's. Lance's voice is perfect, soft and calming. He starts to lean into Lance again, but is stopped by the hand on his chest plate. "So, Keith has a fever, but I'm not sick. Should we be worrying about atmospheric contamination of some kind?"

"Probably not," Coran says. "Medicals scans aren't showing any foreign pathogens. I think this might be something to do with Keith's Galra genetics, I'm afraid. I think he's having some kind of instinctual response to the environment."

"I'm sorry, what now?"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Keith's exclamation is louder, overriding Lance's confused response.

"Um," Coran sounds hesitant for a moment, or otherwise he's thinking hard in an effort to make the next part sound palatable to all parties involved. "Right, well. Put it this way: atmospheric conditions here are remarkably similar to the Galra homeworld, and it might have triggered some sort of hormonal and instinctual response within Keith's dormant genes and –"

"Keith's having a late Galra puberty?!!" Lance shrieks in delight, eyebrow skyrocketing toward his hairline.

"I am not!" Keith snaps. "I did puberty back when I was like – it was a while back, okay?" It was also horrible, and Keith is not doing a repeat, no way.

There's silence for a few seconds; Lance is still staring at Keith, eyebrow raised and a shit-eating smirk at the corner of his mouth, trying not to start laughing. There's a short pause while they stare each other down, eyes narrowed. 

The seconds tick by.

Well, apparently puberty is still funny, because Keith's trying _not_ to succumb to Lance's idiotic sense of humor and start laughing. He'd never live it down and he has a reputation to uphold, doesn't matter if Lance is his old rival or his boyfriend. 

Coran clears his throat. The sound echoes through the room, and for a moment, Keith wishes he could see Coran, gauge his facial expressions. This feels like something very important for him right now, like he won't know if Coran is being sincere or not until he can _see_ him.

"Okay, so Keith is part Galra, and in terms of actual years, Galra puberty is a lot later than humans. It's not really puberty either; although it's a good description for it. It's more like… a sexual awakening. The planet below seems to have triggered Keith's Galra rut, so to speak."

"And that means _what_?" Lance asks, voice a little breathy with something Keith can't quite place. Something breathless and wanting. "Because I'm pretty sure that doesn't involve playing board games, does it?"

"Ah, no, Number Three. Keith's running a fever because his body is trying to adapt while being constrained to a human frame. We should probably keep him in quarantine on the pod and not attempt to move him. You should be fine to leave, Lance, if you want to. We can send down another pod."

Keith is about to object to being left here, but Lance cuts him off. "Nope, no, not gonna do it. I'm going to stay with Keith if you don't mind."

"Lance, I should advise you that –" Coran at least tries to talk Lance out of it, Keith will give him that much.

"I’m staying," Lance interrupts, voice brooking no argument. "At least until it's safe to move Keith."

"Lance, you should go," Keith rasps out. Holy shit, is that his voice? It sounds lower, rough like sandpaper. His skin is starting to feel tight, and hot. The ache in his jaw is intensifying, and his vision seems a little off, like the blue glow from the room is becoming less blue and more... it's a color he doesn't have a name for. All he knows is that he can focus on Lance much better now, he can make out the sweat starting to bead against his brow in the close heat of the pod, the plump ripeness of his lower lip, how the skin of his throat calls out to him to be marked and claimed. And Keith's sense of smell is in overdrive now; the scent of his potential mate surrounding him, comforting him, making him restless. Keith can feel himself getting hard, and he knows that this is right; this is how it should be.

_This is what he is_.

"Dude, your eyes are like, turning yellow," Lance points out breathlessly. "Your ears are sort of going a little pointy, like elf-like." He shifts on the floor, uncrossing his legs.

Keith pulls himself to his knees, crawling forward as Lance shifts backward on his bottom. He moves with Keith; it's a coy dance, backward for every step Keith moves forward. "Does it bother you?" Keith asks. 

Lance's mouth is parted, eyes wide as he looks Keith over. He swallows, and Keith's eyes are drawn to the movement, the way his Adam's apple bobs beneath the thin skin of his throat.

"It's um, kinda really hot?" Lance's breathing is starting to ratchet up, and as it does, Keith realizes that Lance is turned on for real, he isn't just saying that. His scent becomes richer, and Keith feels his control slip just a little, settling into a little bit of a fuck-drunk haze. 

Coran clears his voice over the comm. "Um, right then. I'm going to leave this in your capable hands, Lance. We'll check in on you in a couple of hours and make sure you're okay. Good luck, boys."

Lance is still a little distracted, staring off toward where Coran's voice was coming from; probably some sort of speaker. Keith takes the opportunity to crawl forward enough to straddle Lance's thighs, and when Lance realizes what he's done, he goes a beautiful shade of red that flushes across his cheekbones.

Slowly, Keith leans down, hands resting either side of Lance's shoulders, and nuzzles under his neck again, right where the skin is thin and delicate. He can feel Lance tense – just a little – and Keith growls. It's not an aggressive growl, but it's hungry. 

And that's when it hits Keith: he's hungry. Ravenous for Lance. Wants to have his body, his lips, his teeth, on Lance's body. 

"Lance, I’m gonna need you to restrain me or knock me out," he whispers hurriedly. "I'm not sure I can control this." 

"Dude, what?" Lance says, pulling back a little.

That's not gonna do, Keith thinks. He ducks back in to scent Lance, but Lance is leaning away again. Keith doesn't want that, so he shifts further, placing a hand around Lance's neck to hold him still. "You gotta stop me. What if I hurt you?" He leans in to place a kiss against Lance's fluttering pulse.

Lance snakes his hand around the back of Keith's hair, tugging hard enough on his hair to get Keith's attention. "Keith," he begins, making sure he has Keith's attention, "Let's be clear on this. You're a brilliant fighter. You're strong. It's sexy and it turns me on, and it makes me really, really excited to know that now we worked through all our rivalry shit we can stop arguing and just maybe, fuck like rabbits, but you need to know one thing, 'kay?"

Keith manages a nod, but Lance has a good grip on his hair. He feels a little like Lance has him by the scruff of the neck, and dammit, it's kinda arousing. "'m listening," he says breathlessly.

"I'm not gonna break," Lance says flatly. "I'm also quite able to give as good as you think you are dishing out, so don't hold back on me. You wanna get frisky? Go for it. You wanna get a bit bitey – "

"I'm not gonna _bite_ you," Keith exclaims, knowing he's totally, totally lying, because he's absolutely going to bite Lance, hell yes.

Lance tightens his fingers in Keith's hair. "Shush. You can bite a little, I don't mind," Lance finishes. He raises a perfectly curved eyebrow, and then smirks. "My point is, I kinda like the idea of you going a little Galra on me. I'm a space nerd, I always have been. You don't think teenaged me used to get off to the idea of a hot, strong guy who maybe is a little less than human? I'm a self-proclaimed xenophile. You're my type, Kogane, even with fangs and pointy ears. So, seduce me. Show me what you got, space boy."

Well, Keith's not going to need a second invitation; not with the way Lance is encouraging him. They've slept together before, in the same bed. Gotten handsy with each other. They haven't really talked about it, but they've been going at their own pace, taking each step in time with each other. Gotten hot and heavy, snuck around the castleship, almost gotten caught a couple of times. But they've not taken it below the waist yet, and that's not because either one of them is inexperienced – they're teenaged boys for Christ's sake, not nuns – but they've been savouring the moment together. Enjoying the chase and the game. Hide and seek. The ridiculous flirting. Gabby hands when no one's looking. Making out in alcoves and hidden corners. Seeing how far they can push it before someone catches them in a compromising position.

All that's about to change with Lance's words. It's not just permission he's giving Keith, it's an acknowledgement that he's ready. That they are ready to take it further. And isn't it just typical of them that the next step isn't just getting it on like normal boys would, but that it has to be some weird space-type dumbass situation they've gotten themselves into – _again_. 

He grins, letting his smile spread slowly, letting a hint of his fangs show. He watches as Lance flushes a little, swallows slowly, his pupils blown out until the blue is just a faint ring, a hint of the ocean sea and sky. 

"Oh, I'm absolutely gonna show you exactly what I've got," Keith promises. He pushes at Lance's chest, and together they fall back to the floor, tangled together. Keith mouths his way down Lance's neck, nipping and kissing at the delicate skin. He grazes his teeth over that spot that he's discovered drives Lance a little crazy, and Lance arches in pleasure, throwing his head back and exposing his neck.

Keith slides his hand beneath the small of Lance's back, drags him closer. Lance's breath hitches, he makes a little sound that might be a moan, and then he's flicking the latches on his chest plate, finishing what Keith had started earlier. He curls up, using his core to sit up, and gets the whole thing, front and back plates, off, flinging them to the side. He makes short work of his arm guards as well, and then lays back down slowly, a heated, smug expression on his face. Slowly, he lets his arms drop to either side.

Keith does the same; peels his chest and arm plating away, watching Lance watch _him_ , dragging out the anticipation just enough to frost the air with tension, ready to break. Keith rocks his hips down, feeling how aroused Lance is beneath him, a hard, heavy line pressing between his legs. Keith can't help but rut against him, keeping it light and teasing, until Lance is impatiently squirming, reaching up to grab Keith's hips to pull him closer.

Keith shifts until he's on all fours, hovering over Lance. Slowly, he leans down, presses his lips to Lance's. Lance parts his lips, lifting up slightly to deepen the kiss, letting it build slowly between them. Lance makes a little noise of satisfaction; of enjoyment in the moment, and that noise seems to be what Keith's inner Galra needs. It galvanizes him into action, to want to please his mate further, and he takes the invitation for what it is, running his hands up Lance's flank, and back down again, fingers pulling at the snug fabric over Lance's torso. 

"Want you naked," Keith says breathily, words tattooed against Lance's plump lips and then he tightens his hands around Lance's slender waist. Lance lets out a surprised yelp when Keith flips him over, and Lance scrabbles at the floor for purchase, until he get his knees under him, elbows and palms flat. "Jesus," Lance exhales, voice shaky with want. "Warn a guy before you ravish him, would you."

"I haven't ravished you yet." Keith drags him closer, a quick, sharp movement, and then drapes himself over Lance's back. This is what he needs, the press of Lance's warm body against his, to be able to feel his strength, his muscles, his heat. He can't help but pull Lance closer, one hand around his waist, and then to roll his hips forward. It's instinctual; something his body wants and needs. "Lance," he breathes out, breath fanning the short hair at the nape of Lance's neck. "You feel so good."

In response, Lance rolls his hips, pressing back, and Keith moans. He watches Lance reach up, grabbing at the zipper of his flight suit. "Take it down, yeah?" Lance says, voice breathy, laced with excitement as he looks over his shoulder.

Keith doesn't hesitate; he tugs at the zipper, watching as Lance's beautiful brown skin is revealed, right down to his waist. Keith pauses; he can feel the ache in his ears and teeth intensify, but he's distracted by the beautiful sight before him. Keith's desperate to hear more of those breathy noises Lance makes when he's turned on. He ducks his head down, resting his forehead between Lance's shoulder blades, and rolls his hips forward. He's almost fully hard now, and when Lance presses back, Keith whines, the pleasure overwhelming. 

He starts to push at the dark fabric at Lance's shoulders, getting him progressively more naked, until Lance can pull the sleeves off the rest of the way. When Lance turns and looks coyly over his shoulder, arching his back to press his ass against the cradle of Keith's hips, Keith struggles to stay focused.

"Still with me, space boy?" Lance purrs. He turns, pushing at Keith's chest, pushing him back, until Lance is the one straddling Keith now. He makes short work of Keith's flight suit, getting it down to his hips, and then leans down. They both shudder, moaning at the feel of their heated skin against each other, bare chest to bare chest. Hips lined up, hard cocks pressing alongside each other with pleasurable friction. "Oh fuck," Lance breathes out, nuzzling under Keith's jawline. Keith's fingers tighten on Lance's back, blunt nails digging into his soft skin, and when Lance rolls his hips down Keith scrambles to stay present and not lose himself completely to the sensation. 

In fact, he's so lost on the building pleasure, he almost doesn't realize Lance is going for the goods; slipping a hand inside his flight suit when it meets his hipbone. "Shit, wait," Keith bites out, placing his hand over Lance's, holding his wrist gently. 

Lance pauses, lifting up a little just to check in. He looks concerned. "Keith, what is it?"

Welp. Keith's not sure how's he going to approach this little bombshell. There's a reason they haven't gotten much further than second base so far, and that's because Keith's dick is just a little…. alien.

"Oh my god, you've got an alien dick, haven't you?" Lance exclaims. He looks positively excited at the thought, joy spread like Christmas cheer across his face, cheekbones blushed high with color. Even his eyes are fucking sparkling.

Keith is _so_ fucked.

"It's not really alien," Keith blurts out, and his traitorous (alien) dick twitches against Lance's belly. "It was perfectly normal until I got splashed with that raw quintessence stuff on that base we attacked."

"Your dick got Galra'd on the base?" Lance asks. "Wow."

"What – _no_!" Keith exclaims. "The quintessence thing jumpstarted it, I think. Messed with my dormant DNA." He lets go of Lance's wrist, which might have been a tactical error, as Lance wriggles his fingers, trying to get an inch further in, under the fabric.

"Can I see?" Lance sounds super breathless, horny and impatient. "Keith, I really want to see."

Keith can't help bristling with pride. Lance – his mate – wants to see his dick. Wants to play. Keith is so into that, hell yeah. "Sure, if you want it, go for it."

Lance tugs at Keith's flight suit, dragging it down over his sensitive cock, peeling back the tight fabric. Rather than look at his dick (Keith knows what it looks like already), he watches Lance's expression. Lance tucks his lip between his teeth, biting. He glances at Keith for permission, and then back down, tugging gently, teasing himself as much as he's teasing Keith. He lets out a little shuddering breath when the tip of Keith's cock is revealed, and Lance's hips tick forward, his body betraying his excitement and interest.

"Oh my god, it's purple," he exclaims. "It's freaking purple, I love it."

Keith is maybe about to point out that the whole thing isn't necessarily purple; that it's got an ombre thing going on, maybe looks a little like a purple gummy with the way the light sparkles on it at certain angles, and yes, the shape is a little different, but suddenly –

" _Holy fuck_ ," Keith bites out hoarsely, dropping his head back against the floor when Lance seems to just sort of move his hand a little to hold the base and then drops down on Keith's cock. Warm, wet heat envelopes his dick and he has a sudden thought – it doesn't matter what the fuck his dick looks like as long as Lance has his lips wrapped around it, is running his tongue along the fat vein on the underside, swirling it back up and around the flat, spade-headed tip of his cock – like, like shape or alien color doesn't matter, only the pleasure.

And _damn_ , Keith is having trouble remembering what state he was originally from, let alone his name. He tangles his fingers in Lance's messy, short hair, tugging on what he can reach, and leans up on an elbow to watch. Lance winks at him, sliding down to the base of Keith's erection, smirking a little as he gives it a little suck. _Cocky_ , Keith thinks. He rolls his hips a little, just a nudge just to watch Lance work for it a little harder. Lance's eyes widen, tears pooling in the corners, before he pulls back, choking a little. "Bastard," he mutters conversationally, leaning back down to swirl the tip of his tongue around the head again, undeterred and just as determined. He starts to move his hand, long, slow strokes, curling his fist around the girth of it, giving Keith something to fuck into while he works at the head. 

"That's it," Keith coaches. "So good. You like it?"

Lance nods, and that movement is enough to almost distract Keith. But, here's the thing; this rut, this _sexual awakening_ as Coran has so coyly termed it – well, his Galra wants to play. All the Galra parts of his DNA are surfacing, bubbling up to the surface. So his vision, which seems to be able not only pick up on new, previously unknown colors, also catches Lance's movement as he snakes his hand down beneath him. Now Keith's paying attention, he feels the brush of Lance's knuckles against his inner thigh as Lance works his hand into his own flight suit, fingers curling around his own dick and stroking.

Keith grins, tugs on Lance's hair a little. "Need a hand with that?" he asks. Lance shakes his head, bobbing down on the generous width of Keith's cock, lips also meeting where his hand wraps around the base. He moans; maybe because his mouth his full, maybe because Keith can feel the way Lance is jerking himself off.

He's gotta give Lance points for trying, bless him.

He tugs on Lance's hair again, feeling the thick strands card through his fingers, and shifts. Lance makes a disappointed, slightly bratty noise as he pulls off Keith's dick. "I was enjoying that," he pouts. His voice is rough, a little deeper than usual, and Keith _likes_ that, oh yes.

He reaches down, drags Lance back up the length of his body until they can fit together, legs tangled, arms around each other, cock to cock, mouth to mouth. He pushes at Lance's flight suit, getting it down past his hips, over his generous ass, and for a moment, his brain whites out. He wants to get his mouth on Lance's ass, fuck him deep with his tongue, see if he can bring him off just like that. His hand tightens on the swell of Lance's ass, pulling him closer in a dirty grind, and he feels the dull pain from Lance's short nails digging into his back in ten, stinging points of near-ecstasy. Pleasure surges through him and he flips them over, pressing Lance down against the hard, unforgiving floor and his own body. Lance makes a sound, a whimper, and that only spurs Keith on. He wants to hear Lance's broken moans, feel him come apart beneath him, know that _he_ did this, he brought his mate to the edge and over.

Lance drags his nails down Keith's back, slips his hands beneath Keith's suit, pushing his down over his hips. He reaches between them, getting a hand around Keith's cock, stroking it. "Fuck, I wanna play with this," he says breathlessly, giving it a long, slow stroke to get his point across. "I want to sit on it, sink down on it. Want you to show me what you can do to me with your freaky alien dick."

"Yeah?" Keith presses Lance down, one hand on his hip to stop him from bucking upward, limiting his movement. He nuzzles under Lance's jaw at the same time he rolls his hips, sliding into the tight grip of Lance's fist. "You gonna let me fuck you like this?"

Lance's shudders, a tremor of arousal making him tremble beneath Keith. His cock twitches, leaving a smear of pre-come between them, painting Keith's stomach and happy trail with it. Keith nips at Lance's neck, and wants to bite down. He can feel Lance anticipating it; going still beneath him, and suddenly Keith feels powerful. He's in control; he has his mate beneath him, trembling with desire, willing to please him. He grips at Lance's hip, rocking them together in time, until they have a rhythm going between them. 

"Keith," Lance whispers, voice intimate and filthy with promise. "Come on, fuck me, yeah?"

Keith grins into Lance's neck, grazes over the sensitive skin with his teeth just 'cause he can. "You gonna be good for me?" he asks.

"Hmmm," Lance agrees, hands tightening over the flesh of Keith's ass, trying to press him closer as they grind together, nice and slow, hard, dragging the pleasure out between them. 

Keith's getting close; he knows Lance is. He can feel the tremble in Lance's body beneath him, the way he dots clumsy kisses across Keith's lips. They've long given up kissing, too caught up in the pleasure to focus, just content to exchange air between them, lips almost touching. Lance hooks a leg over Keith's hip, and the sharp, hard edges of his leg armour digs into Keith's skin for a moment. The pain is galvanizing however, mixing with the pleasure, and it only spurs him on. He rocks forward into the cradle of Lance's hips, the slick slide of pre-come easing the way between them. He can feel the heavy pleasure in his belly, behind his balls, and he can feel how they draw up, tightening with the need to come, to release. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Keith says. "Come with me, babe?"

Lance shudders with pleasure beneath him. "Hmm, yeah." Lance is almost slurring his words. He looks beautiful below Keith; eyes heavy lidded from pleasure, lips parted, skin flushed with arousal down over his chest to his peaked nipples. Keith can't help but lean down and wrap his lips around Lance's nipple, sucking on it. Lance jerks beneath him, body pushing up and arching into Keith's. He throws his head back, and Keith grips his wrist, holding him still as he fusses at Lance's nipple.

"Oh fuck, fuck, Keith, stop, I'm gonna – I can't – " Lance babbles, coming with a shudder and a deep moan. His body tenses, shakes through his orgasm and Keith holds him in place, reveling in the way Lance's hips buck futilely beneath him, seeking friction even as he releases between them, painting their stomachs with come.

Keith grazes his teeth over Lance's chest, feeling as Lance bucks beneath him, head thrown back and neck exposed. Keith loses his cool a little at the sight of Lance's vulnerable, exposed neck; he surges upward, latches onto the delicate skin, and bites down. Lance lets out a sound that's a mixture of a broken moan and a gasp of sweet, sweet pain, and Keith locks in place, grinding his hips forward in a relentless, dirty rhythm that drags him to the edge and finally over into orgasm. Pleasure snaps through him, hard and fast and he can do little but ride the high, holding Lance close to him as the pleasure surges through him.

When it's over, Lance is carding his fingers through Keith's hair, stroking over his newly pointed ears, muttering to himself. Keith shifts, blinks a little and lifts his head. He's lying on Lance, cheek pressed to the comforting rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. And then Keith remembers. 

He bit Lance, _oh my god_.

He snaps his head up, and all he gets for that is a sharp tug on his hair. "Uh no, no panicking," Lance says. He narrows his eyes at Keith, like he expects an argument.

"Why would I be panicking?" Keith says, trying to play it cool. He can play it cool. He's good. He's cool. He's not gonna panic. He shakes his head, pushing into Lance's soothing touch like it's gonna fix all the problems in the world – which, it sort of does. Huh.

Lance opens his mouth, and then snaps it closed. He blushes, and tries again. "Um, so, that no panicking thing? You're… you're sort of lilac right now," he says conversationally.

"Lilac?" Keith has to think about this. Then he jerks back, pulling up his hand until he can see his skin. "Holy fuck, I'm the color of a fucking tulip," he bites out, staring at Lance. He can feel his eyes bugging out. "Why am I fucking lilac?!!"

"All Galra are lilac, um, purple," Lance says. "Actually, hate to break it to you, but you turned that particular shade right when you came. It was pretty cool. It'll probably fade; it's look a little less intense than before."

Keith drops his head back to Lance's chest, snuggling down. "I don't really care," he says. "I'm comfy and that's all that matters."

Lance's hand returns to his hair, stroking through the thick strands, scratching at his scalp. It feels good. "How do you feel?" Lance asks.

"Better," Keith says, rubbing his face against Lance's pec. He glances up, sees Lance watching him curiously, a pleased expression on his face.

Lance winks at him. "Good. We should collect some of the pseudo-clingy H2o and clean up."

"You just wanna get frisky with the clingy water and see if it'll work as lube," Keith points out. Lance doesn't need to know that Keith also wants to test out its properties – for science, of course.

"Hmm, maybe." Lance's laugh, sexy and bright, tugs at Keith like a siren call. "Or maybe I just wanna get you naked so I can see exactly how far these new Galra changes go." 

Keith leans in for a kiss, long and searching. "That sounds like a valid experiment," Keith says. He can feel desire pushing at him again, prodding at him to claim Lance this time, to fuck him until they are both spent, to mark him up. 

He could get used to this, he decides, even if Lance does refer to him as space boy for the rest of eternity.


End file.
